


Pitcher X Catcher

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>13 октября 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pitcher X Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> 13 октября 2009

Каменаши покосился на Аканиши, медленно и нарочито небрежно опершегося на облупленную стену своей «миллион-йенной» фигурой, или сколько он там регулярно тратил на поддержание формы в спортивных залах. Джин ничего не сказал: зачем, как, откуда он здесь, и Каме решил его проигнорировать. Он несколько раз сжал бейсбольный мяч в ладони, пока пальцы не заныли от непривычного напряжения. Каменаши вложил мяч в перчатку и сощурился – далеко впереди была ещё одна стена, на которой кто-то красной краской нарисовал неровный круг с заштрихованной целью в центре.   
Они были на самой заброшенной площадке, которую когда-то использовали одинокие любители бейсбола, чтобы тренироваться. Возможно, в её золотые годы здесь было красиво, и со стен не осыпалась краска вперемешку с высохшей шпатлевкой. Позже – дома - Джин будет ругаться сквозь зубы, и отряхивать на балконе куртку и джинсы от пыльных пятен. Насколько помнил Каме, когда он забрел сюда, будучи четырнадцатилетним подростком, площадка уже была в таком состоянии. С тех пор у него мало оставалось времени на бейсбол, но если удавалось сбежать – он приходил сюда. Позже, когда они стали известнее, и состоялся дебют, Каменаши начал позволять себе платные площадки. У них, правда, был существенный недостаток: другие люди и определенная осведомленность членов группы и съемочной команды, в каких клубах его можно поймать. Про это место не знал никто. Никто, кроме Аканиши. Каме просто не мог не поделиться с Джином своим секретом, когда они однажды возвращались со съемок «Гокусена 2» на поезде. Было темно, и площадка, у фонарных столбов которой уже давно не меняли лампочки, выглядела мрачно, от того настолько взволновала Каме, что он уговорил друга сойти на ближайшей остановке, и они допоздна просидели в форме со съемок на пыльной траве. На следующий день обоим серьезно досталось от суровой костюмерши, но им было не привыкать.  
Каме ещё раз покосился на неестественно сосредоточенного молодого человека и приготовился подавать. Красный центр круга будто насмехался над ним, не пораженный сегодня ни разу.  
\- «Форкбол»? – наконец сказал Джин, прищурившись.   
\- Нет, - тут же отозвался Каме, меня положение пальцев для «фастбола».  
\- Эй! Так нечестно. Я же угадал? – Аканиши заулыбался.  
\- Я просто тренируюсь, - Каме кусал губы. – А вот ты здесь зачем?  
\- Мне нельзя поговорить с собственным другом?  
\- В последнее время ты вообще мало разговариваешь, - ответил Каме и, изогнувшись, бросил мяч в круг. Он со стуком ударился рядом с центром и глухо упал на землю. Каменаши полез в карман тренировочных брюк за запасным мячом.  
\- Кое-что произошло, - после паузы ответил Аканиши, и Каме с удивлением заметил, что тот неловко прячет взгляд. – Я как раз хотел тебе кое-что сказать об этом. Правда, мне запретили, но…  
\- Если запретили, то лучше не рассказывай, - Каменаши прервал его с рассудительным тоном. – Я даже не уверен, что хочу знать, если это может доставить тебе проблемы, - он замолчал и посмотрел на потрепанную, но любимую перчатку. Если жизнь его чему-то и научила, так это не выведывать чужих тайн. Правда, тайны Джина не были ему чужими.   
Джин поморщил нос и ничего не сказал, продолжив молчаливо наблюдать за тем, как Каменаши пытался разными видами подач попасть в центр, не обращая внимания на испарину, выступившую на лбу. В этом весь Каме, подумал Джин. Сосредоточенность на любимом занятии и полная отдача тому, что от него требуется.   
\- Меня это устраивает, - сказал Аканиши, после второй крученой подачи, слегка задевшей край центра – это все равно не могло удовлетворить Каме. – Я на самом деле хотел немного потрепаться.  
\- Ммм? – Каменаши снял перчатку и выжидательно посмотрел на Джина.   
\- Две недели назад, или около того, ты жаловался, что хочешь домашней еды, - Аканиши сунул руки в карманы. – Я надеялся, что ты зайдешь к нам домой.   
\- Жаловался? – Каме выгнул брови и попытался припомнить. Две недели назад они снимали PV к «Signal». 

\- Как хочется домашней еды, - вздохнул Каме, откинувшись на спинку стула.   
\- А у тебя как, готовят? - участливо спросил Коки.   
Впереди сидел Джин, полностью погруженный в себя. По характерным хлопкам сразу становилось ясно – он надувал пузыри из жвачки и, казалось, не интересовался происходящим вокруг себя.

\- Так ты слушал? – нахмурился Каменаши.   
\- Да и ты не шептал, - усмехнулся Джин в ответ. – Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь поесть у меня дома.   
\- А ты бы приготовил что-нибудь?  
\- Тосты бы пожарил, - протянул Джин, и Каме рассмеялся. – А мама нам всегда рада, кстати.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Каме. – Подожди, я сейчас закончу, и подумаю над твоим предложением.   
Каменаши надел перчатку и с новыми силами зарядил несколько «страйтболов» в красный круг. Мысль о том, что это первый раз за последние месяцы, когда они разговаривают не на работе, немного его отвлекала. Он помотал головой и сосредоточился на подаче. Аканиши щедро зааплодировал, когда мяч врезался в полностью красный круг, и на землю посыпалась содранная с такой легкостью краска.   
Каме расплылся в довольной улыбке, и в груди Джина что-то приятно заныло.   
\- Ты ведь хороший питчер?   
\- Я мог бы быть про, - ответил Каме без намека на высокопарность, и убрал мячи и перчатку в спортивную сумку. Взамен их он достал полотенце и вытер лицо и сырые волосы.   
\- На питчерах держится почти вся игра, - продолжил Джин и отстранился от стенки.   
\- Э, да, - медленно ответил Каме, не понимая, к чему клонит его друг.  
\- Многих игроков заменяют по ходу, но лучший питчер играет все иннинги без замен.   
\- Это немного трудно, - заметил Каменаши. – Игра может длиться несколько часов.   
\- Наша работа похожа на бейсбол, - Джин вплотную подошел к Каме, и тот вопросительно вскинул бровями. Аканиши подхватил его сумку и направился в сторону станции. – Питчер и кетчер сосредотачивают вокруг себя всю игру. Они должны действительно хорошо понимать друг друга, чтобы победить, - продолжал Джин, живо жестикулируя свободной рукой.  
Каме просто кивнул.  
\- Ты – хороший питчер. Я уверен, что мог бы принять от тебя любой мяч.   
\- Мы – команда, - улыбнулся Каме.   
\- Но питчеру не часто выдается долго играть с одним и тем же кетчером.   
\- Не обязательно. – Они останавливаются перед станцией и дружно провожают взглядом поезд, помахавший им хвостом. – Опоздали, - констатирует Каме.   
Аканиши не выглядел расстроенным и вальяжно устроился на одной из темно-зеленых скамеек на платформе.   
\- Питчеру даже не всегда нужен кетчер. Главное – не дать отбить мяч.   
\- Ты играешь в какой-то странный бейсбол, - улыбнулся Каменаши – он стоял рядом с Джином. Джин посмотрел на него взглядом, говорящим «Не стой над душой», и Каме все же присел рядом.   
\- Это ме-та-фо-ра, - Джин поджал губы. – Я просто хотел тебя похвалить. Ты уже многого добился своим твердым характером и упорством.  
\- Не всем же все дано от природы, - вырвалось у Каме прежде, чем он успел себя одернуть. Это был их камень преткновения. Почему-то, чем старше они становились, тем больше становился этот камень. И последний год они не могли его просто игнорировать.   
Аканиши Джин, 22 года, фронт-мэн группы KAT-TUN с внешностью и голосом об Бога. Каменаши Казуя, 20 лет, фронт-мэн группы KAT-TUN с данными, требующими серьёзной шлифовки. Каме часто говорил, что не умеет петь, но Аканиши вставал за него горой. Не желая, чтобы это продолжалось, Каменаши проводил все свободное время, занимаясь своим голосом, пытаясь догнать своего друга, чья спина виднелась далеко впереди. Казалось, теперь он не уступал Джину, но тот всегда имел в рукаве очередной козырь. Агентство беспринципно на них давило, и, в конце концов, они докатились… до этого? «Холодная война» не имела начала и конца.  
\- Если ты правда думаешь, что мне все это ничего не стоит, то ты ошибаешься, - Джин смотрел на табло, сообщавшее, что их поезд пребывает на платформу через три минуты. – Мне всегда хотелось быть хоть немного таким ответственным и сильным как ты, чтобы просто не застопориться на месте. Мне с большим трудом даются серьёзные решения, и я до сих пор ни в чем не уверен.  
\- Почему мы никогда раньше об этом не говорили? – вдруг спросил Каме.   
\- Не знаю, - хрипло ответил Аканиши. – Ты представляешь нас, признающихся в своих слабостях?   
Каме задумчиво вздернул подбородок и зажужжал, обдумывая вопрос Джина.  
\- Если только, когда мы станем совсем взрослыми и умудренными опытом. У тебя уже будут усы.  
\- Так долго ждать, - ухмыльнулся Джин. – И почему сразу усы?  
\- Просто подумалось. – Гул приближавшегося поезда сообщил о том, что пора подниматься, раньше, чем бесцветный голос диктора.   
Уже в поезде, расположившись на мягких сиденьях, Каме неожиданно спросил, о каком «серьезном решении» шла речь.   
\- Я уже не уверен, что хочу об этом говорить, - Джин заерзал на сиденье. Каменаши подумал, что мог бы продолжать расспросы, но когда у Джина было такое серьёзное лицо – вытянуть из него что-то можно было, разве что, раскаленными клещами.   
\- Ты зайдешь ко мне? – спросил Джин.   
Каме взглянул на часы и, поколебавшись, отказался:  
\- Я сегодня хотел вернуться домой раньше, чем обычно, понимаешь? – Аканиши кивнул.   
\- В следующий раз - обязательно, - уверенно пообещал Каменаши. 

Несколькими неделями позже было объявлено, пока неофициально, об отъезде Аканиши в Америку на неопределенный срок. Каменаши был настолько оскорблен тем, что Джин даже не спросил у своих друзей совета, и все это время молчал, что они снова поругались, и до него только потом дошло, что Джин хотел его предупредить и настроить на то, что группу придется тянуть одному «питчеру». Затаптывая гордость ногами, он признал, что для его друга это будет только на пользу. Если Аканиши решил взять этот барьер, то он, Каменаши Казуя, должен справиться со своими преградами, чтобы встретить Джина с гордой улыбкой, когда бы эта встреча ни состоялась. 

Они так и не пообедали у Джина дома.


End file.
